This invention relates to o-aminosulfonylphenyl acetic acid derivatives which are useful as plant growth regulants and herbicides.
French Pat. No. 1,468,747 discloses the following para-substituted phenylsulfonamides, useful as antidiabetic agents: ##STR1## where R=H, halogen, CF.sub.3 or alkyl.
Logemann et al., Chem. Ab., 53, 18052 g (1959), disclose a number of sulfonamides, including uracil derivatives and those having the formula: ##STR2## wherein R is butyl, phenyl or ##STR3## and R.sub.1 is hydrogen or methyl. When tested for hypoglycemic effect in rats (oral doses of 25 mg/100 g), the compounds in which R is butyl or phenyl were most potent. The others were of low potency or inactive.
Wojciechowski, J. Acta. Polon. Pharm. 19, P. 121-5 (1962) [Chem. Ab., 59 1633 e] describes the synthesis of N-[(2,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-4-yl)aminocarbonyl]-4-methylbenzenesulfonamide: ##STR4##
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,405, the following compounds are taught to have herbicidal activity: ##STR5## wherein ##STR6##
R.sub.3 and R.sub.6 are independently hydrogen, fluorine chlorine, bromine, iodine, alkyl of 1-4 carbon atoms, alkoxy of 1-4 carbon atoms, nitro, trifluoromethyl, cyano, CH.sub.3 S(O).sub.n -- or CH.sub.3 CH.sub.2 S(O).sub.n --;
R.sub.4 is hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine or methyl;
R.sub.5 is hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl or methoxy;
R.sub.7 is hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, alkyl of 1-2 carbon atoms or alkoxy of 1-2 carbon atoms;
R.sub.8 is hydrogen, methyl, chlorine or bromine;
R.sub.9 and R.sub.10 are independently hydrogen, methyl, chlorine or bromine;
W and Q are independently oxygen or sulfur;
n is 0, 1 or 2;
X is hydrogen, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, alkoxy of 1-3 carbon atoms, trifluoromethyl, CH.sub.3 S-- or CH.sub.3 OCH.sub.2 --; and
Z is methyl or methoxy; or their agriculturally suitable salts; provided that:
(a) when R.sub.5 is other than hydrogen, at least one of R.sub.3, R.sub.4, R.sub.6 and R.sub.7 is other than hydrogen and at least two of R.sub.3, R.sub.4, R.sub.6 and R.sub.7 must be hydrogen;
(b) when R.sub.5 is hydrogen and all of R.sub.3, R.sub.4, R.sub.6 and R.sub.7 are other than hydrogen, then all of R.sub.3, R.sub.4, R.sub.6 and R.sub.7 must be either chlorine or methyl; and
(c) when R.sub.3 and R.sub.7 are both hydrogen, at least one of R.sub.4, R.sub.5 or R.sub.6 must be hydrogen.
In particular, the patent discloses orthosubstituted compounds wherein the substitution is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl.
The presence of undesired vegetation causes substantial damage to useful crops, especially agricultural products that satisfy man's basic food needs, such as soybeans, corn, wheat and the like. The current population explosion and concomitant world food shortage demand improvements in the efficiency of producing these crops. Preventing or minimizing the loss of a portion of such valuable crops by killing, or inhibiting the growth of undesired vegetation is one way of improving this efficiency.
A wide variety of materials useful for killing, or inhibiting (controlling) the growth of undesired vegetation is available; such materials are commonly referred to as herbicides. The need exists, however, for effective herbicides that destroy or control weeds while not significantly damaging useful crops.
J. Heterocyclic Chemistry, 8, 947 (1971) discloses: ##STR7##
Chemische Berichte, 103, 1992 (1970) discloses: ##STR8##